


R is for Reveal and Raunchy

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just one close call too many and desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Reveal and Raunchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> So this is from the prompt, which reminded me of this picture I'd found and then the fic is based around that. 
> 
> Anyway, I feel that this picture needs to be shared with as many people as possible because really a half-dressed Hotch and startled meerkat Reid in the background is just too perfect.

 

“Jesus, Reid, we’re at a crime scene. You can’t – oh God,” Hotch squirmed in the back seat of the SUV as Reid’s clever fingers closed around his half-hard dick.

 

“You nearly died, Aaron,” Reid gasped into Hotch’s ear, his breath hot, but when he pulled back his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

Hotch was sure he could have adequately defended his actions if Reid hadn’t chosen that moment to do that thing with his wrist that made the blood surge to his now heavy erection. Instead he just threw his head back where it connected heavily with the door handle with a dull thunk. He groaned loudly and Reid gently shushed him with soft kisses. Hotch protested with an embarrassing whine when Reid removed his hands from his pants.

 

Reid’s fingers had already loosened his tie and Hotch felt the silk being pulled from under his collar and flack vest before he had a chance to think. “What are you doing, Spencer? We don’t have time.”

 

“Do you really want to stop?” Reid asked with an eyebrow raised. Hotch knew he would. He would surrender to Hotch’s need for propriety even though Reid really needed this. Hell, he needed this as well. He shook his head.

 

“Then you need to be quiet.” Reid gestured with the tie.

 

“I can be quiet.”

 

“You really can’t, Aaron.” Hotch flushed at the blatant way that Reid asserted that. It was true. Spencer got him so riled up in a way Haley never had and he lost all control of his volume. It had led to some interesting conversations with Jack about adults ‘playing’ at night until they’d started introducing gags at home. Somehow being gagged just made it even hotter. Reid balled the tie up slightly and unceremoniously shoved it into Hotch’s mouth while moving Hotch’s legs until he could kneel between them, half curled on the floor behind the driver’s seat and suddenly Hotch was so irrationally happy that JJ had been driving and that the seat was pushed all the way forward. He should not be that elated about getting a blowjob at a crime scene. It was inappropriate. It was – oh God, Reid closed his mouth around his dick which he had pulled out of Hotch’s boxers and flies – it was the most amazing thing he had ever done in his life.

 

One of his hands found its way into Reid’s short curls, while the other forced the gag further into his mouth stifling all the moans and curses that came tumbling out when Reid swirled his tongue and deep throated Hotch until tears really were streaming from the younger man’s eyes. Seeing Reid choke himself on his dick made Hotch’s fingers curl as he tugged hard at his hair and thrust his hips. They’d both needed this. Sometimes it was just one close call too many and the only way to handle the adrenaline coursing through their veins was a hard fuck. Usually it was later that night back at the hotel but here they were behind tinted windows getting off in the back seat like teenagers and it was better than anything Hotch remembered from his teenage years.

 

Then he was coming, he warned Reid with a sharp tap to his cheek, and his lover pulled back swallowing frantically and then licking up any spillage. Hotch just lay back breathing heavily through his nose until Reid pulled the tie from his mouth and tongue fucked the taste of his cum into Hotch’s mouth.

 

“You?” Hotch asked, one hand straying to Reid’s fly.

 

“Shh, no later. I want you spread beneath me later. I need to feel you.” Hotch nodded and stroked a hand over Reid’s sharp cheekbones until they both broke into slightly hysterical laughter.

 

“They’re going to know,” Hotch panted as he slipped himself back into his boxers. His pants were creased but Reid had been conscientious about lapping up all his cum, which was surprisingly erotic.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just – he had a gun on you,” Reid’s voice cracked again.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m okay. We’re all okay.”

 

“I know,” Reid whispered back then he looked out the window. “We are so screwed.”

 

Hotch raised his head and took a look. When they’d ducked in here everyone had been occupied with the dead Unsub on the other side of the ranch but suddenly there were several members of the various law enforcement agencies milling around. “Maybe we can just hide in here for a while.”

 

“Aaron?” Rossi called out as he walked over in the direction of the SUV, clearly looking around for the unit chief.

 

“Or not. Come on. Back to work.” Hotch abandoned his tie on the seat but couldn’t get his flies done right at such an awkward angle. Absentmindedly, he slid out the door, still feeling slightly unfocused from his orgasm but when he looked up he found himself practically revealing himself to a smirking Rossi.

 

“Hey there, Aaron.”

 

Hotch put on his best ‘I’m-the-unit-chief-so-don’t-even-start-with-me’ look but it did nothing to deflate Rossi’s obvious glee. He should have known. That face never worked on Dave.

 

“I was just trying to find you to drag you to the paramedics but I see you’ve already had a doctor check you out.” Over his shoulder, he heard Spencer let out a little embarrassed squeak.

 

“Yes, thank you for your concern, Dave.” Flies finally fastened, Hotch brushed past his friend to close up the crime scene and get back to the hotel as fast as possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have my letters filled with prompts now so thank you all. I will finish this challenge. I will.


End file.
